Hide and Trouble
by Archer of the Titan
Summary: Kittens Back and this means trouble, she vow to search for Robin, and the Titans have to help. How will they going to pull it off? read and review
1. Default Chapter

Hide and Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan

"Madam Kitten, we have the items you asked for, the big net, the big lasso, the big spray- the- red- haired- people -away can, and you're Crossfire is ready to go." said the butler as he passed out the items on the desk. "Okay Wilson, now like go away I have a plan with Robbie Poo.." said Kitten. He bowed his head low and left the door. "What a creepy little girl, probably has problems" he muttered as he left to see what's for lunch. ' Robin poo I shall get you even if make me destroy my cross fire.. NO WAIT NOT MY CROSS FIRE, probably my Beetle... Yeah if it take me to destroy my Beetle. Yes' thought Kitten, then she started to do the evil laugh until she was coughing hard. "Cough Wilson Cough water cough watercoughnow."

* * *

This is my prologue, and the next chapter would be longer, and no Robin and Starfire FLUFF FLUFF, just insey tinsey insey tinsey hints OK?

Next Chapter 1: EVERY BOY OR GIRL TO THEMSELF


	2. Chapter 2

Hide and Trouble

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titan

" Okay Titans today is Friday you know what that means.." said Robin. "MOVIES!" yelled Beast Boy, "Meditation" said Raven in a monotone voice. "Today is the day of singing and feasting together" said Starfire, in a joyous tone. "PIZZA AND RAP!" yelled Cyborg. "Nope today is training day, so everybody outside." said Robin. They all groan, for training day means 5 hours of training and sweating. "We'll start with level one then to level 10, come on."

" Master Kitten would you like your sunglass, with your open car Crossfire, that been made for you, and has all the best boy band music installed, and I called the "BOY CATCHER GIRLS" they say they will meet you at "Titans Grill" said Wilson as he gave her a pink sunglasses. "Okay Wilson, make sure nobody go in my room, and make sure nobody touch my Robin shrine." replied Kitten as she put on her sunglasses, and she started her CrossFire, and went into the street, and you can hear a person screaming. Wilson winced " I should have gone to College. Then I don't have to work for a crazy girl."

When Kitten arrived at Titan Grill, she saw three girls in the middle, who was drinking pop and was eating hotdogs, Kitten headed toward them, and asked "Are you the Boy Catcher Girls?" The girls looked at her and nodded, "You must be Kitten right?" asked one of the girl. "Yeah, and I'll pay you 500 dollar if you can catch Robin f or me." replied Kitten. The girls laughed

" That'll be more then 500 dollar, for a Titan Leader, let's say 600." "500 dollar" yelled Kitten

" 300 dollar" said another girl in a calm tone. "700 dollar no buts" said Kitten as she took out her purse and put 700 dollar on the table. "We're sisters, I'm the oldest. My name's Light, here's Dark, and this is Blu, and when should we start?" as Light took the 700 dollar and stuffed it into her pocket. "I have to join, just in case you three take Robbie Poo, and we start today." replied Kitten. She walked toward the exit and the three sister followed.. Kitten and the girls all sat in Kitten's Crossfire, and the three sisters started to tell the plans to Kitten

" Okay guys combat training, Everyone verse Raven." said Robin as he wiped the sweat with a towel. "Why me?" asked Raven. But nobody answered her, for they started to attack her. Starfire shot some starbolts at her, but Raven made a shield to protect herself, and she used her power to hold Starfire. "Starfire!!!" yelled Robin. "Robin, it's only training Raven will never hurt anybody." said Cyborg. ' Okay when Beast Boy strike I'm going to hit him in the face' thought Raven. They fought, and fought until..

"HELP!!!" yelled somebody and the Titans stopped what their were doing and they ran to the yelling. There was a giant crab, and four girls were screaming. "I'm to pretty to die." said one of

the girl. "I didn't dominated the world." said the other. "Titans GO!" yelled Robin as he took out his staff. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire started to fight the giant crab. Since the Crab was distracted, Robin ran to the girls. As he got nearer, he knew one of the girl.. Kitten. "Kitten, I thought you were in jail." asked Robin confused. "Oh Robbie Poo, aren't you going to ask me if I'm alright, and aren't you going to help me up." Kitten did the puppy eye, and Robin said "Who's these girls?" "There my ummm.. Long lost sister of mine, Light,Dark,and Blu. And Robin help me up." replied Kitten. " Robin, what are you doing, and who are these ladies, these beautiful ladies." said Beast Boy with hearts in his eyes. ' Kitten, you glrobkakfl what are you doing here?" asked Starfire with a green glow. "I need a place to stay, I don't have a house anymore." Kitten lied. "And we are hungry" said Blu. "Let us stay for 3 nights please" said Light. "Titans huddle" said Robin. "I do not wish that Kitten to stay at our home,she is a glrobkakfl, who is not welcome." whipered Starfire. "Come on let them in, there harmless." said Beast Boy. "Kitten, almost destroyed the whole city, yeah that is harmless." said Robin. "I don't think that we should let them in." "Well Kitten, and her long sisters looks hungry and they don't look like they have food." said Cyborg. " We are not going to have her in the Tower." said Robin. "It's only for 3 days. Come on Robin, it's my big chance to show the ladies, how manly Beast Boy could be." said Beast Boy in a smooth voice. "Okay since they don't look like they have any plans, let them in." Robin said as he sighed. But little did they know that this was a beginning of a

disasters.

This Chapter sucks..... I know

Archer of the Titan


End file.
